The financial services company Bloomberg gathers and tracks sustainability data on companies and offers environmental, social, and governance (ESG) analysis. In particular, the social component of the analysis includes information such as whether a company's community spending is greater than 1% of pre-tax profit and whether the company has a policy to protect the rights of all people with whom it works. However, many organizations, for example, multi-national corporations provide philanthropic support of communities through volunteer efforts of its employees, and this type of information is not tracked by Bloomberg.